Like a shooting star (A story by Steven)
by AmberAkatsuki
Summary: It's amusing how a small gesture can release a world of possibilities without anyone noticing, It never crosses your mind, no one suspiction, cause nobody can see it. The reality is made of stories that never were and lost opportunities or that was what Garnet said. PearlXGreg GregXPearl
1. Chapter 1

**This is a translation into english so if you see mistakes just say it and I'll fix them.**

 **A story by Steven (Like a shooting star)**

 **Visions**

 **.**

 **.**

It was a cold night in Autumn, Greg was lying on the roof of his house, transport, recording studio, all in one on wheels and momentarily he frowned remembering that maybe one of those things shouldn't be mobile.

"Note for me" he murmured "Transform office in studio" yeah, that was the thing.

He put his arms under his head using them as a pillow, in the silence he looked up to the heights, to the dome made of light and air that we call sky, to the sparks of fading and cold light. The moon painted everything in other shades, weird shadows in the clouds and an unnatural paleness in everything else.

Greg closed his eyes, enjoying the calm, the soft wind through his hair and then he shivered, a wave of frozen wind blowed.

He blinked "AAHHH!"

"AH!"

"Pearl! You're going to give me a heart attack!"

"You didn't bring Steve home, It's late!" Pearl was always like that, the quiet steps of a cat and the subtlety of a low blow.

"Shshhhhh" he blew taking a finder to his lips "He fell asleep and I carried him to the back of the van"

"He's going to catch a cold with this weather"

Pearl jumped and landed on the ground without make a sound, she opened the door of the van. Steven was sleeping wrapped in a sheet, It was warmer inside of the van, she guessed It had to be so, all in all Greg couldn't spend every night trembling for the cold; the air was charged with the chemical traits of his exhalations, the boy breathed quietly. She was used to this strange trace of his presence, It was really weird like something that should be annoying could calm down her by now.

She perceived a weak smell, the dinner of the boy that he didn't eat at home. At least he had had one.

Greg poked his head over the edge of the roof "Leave him there, don't wake him up" he said in a whisper

Pearl look between Greg and the boy frowning, he was really cute when he was sleeping "Good!" she accepted whispering a bit too aloud. Pearl closed the doors carefully and once again got on the roof. "I'll take him home in the morning" he said but Pearl simplely sat down in a cornet with her legs hanging. "It's ok, I'll wait for him" she said.

"All the night?" Greg asked arching an eyebrow "yes" she said shrugging

"Of course" It wasn't a strange answer coming from a gem. Greg lay down again in his place and began to hum a song very slowly "I hear the universe calling my name" soft words more spoken than sung. From the edge of his eyes he glanced at her, the gem was beholding the sky pensive. His humming was ceasing "a penny for your thoughts"

"Uhm?"

"Eh, what are you thinking about?"

"My home"

"Is it so far away?"

"Too much..." She raised a hand to point out something "That is the galaxy we visited before arriving here"

Greg narrowed his eyes "That stain?"

"That stain is bigger than It seems"

"I always dreamed about that, you know? About going out there"

"Obvious enough _Mr. Universe_ " she said rolling her eyes "that's what all your disks are about"

"Didn't you hate my disks?"

She smiled "Not all of them are so bad" then she frowned "It's not like I could avoid to hear them, you were always very noisy"

"Hey, Pearl..." It was uncomfortable to ask "Do you think that someday...are you guys going back to homeworld? "

She looked at him and then at the bright clear moon "maybe...someday...but this is our home now, of course Steven would come with us, we could never leave him"

Greg looked down "Is that all right? Can Humans travel like that?"

"With a little more of work, It'll be possible too" she said gently "You could come too"

Now THAT made him to look at her, she turned to look in another direction and her tone was that one full of delight and malice that Steven seemed to have erased "I mean, that way you won't have to die waiting for him"

Greg frowned and said through gritted teeth "Thanks, Pearl"

 _It's amusing how a small gesture can release a world of posibilities without anyone noticing, It never crosses your mind, no one suspiction, cause nobody can see it. The reality is made of stories that never came true and lost opportunities or that was what Garnet said._

Garnet awoke from Its slumber, Its three eyes opened wide, what she saw...this was...new. A second of intense internal debate passed before a grin appeared on her face. Seeds of dangerous conspiracies in her brain.

 **...**

 **...**

 **..**

 **Chapter 1 finished! xD This one is my second favorite pairing in Steven Universe so I'm translating this short fanfic if you can read spanish I have 8 chapters more (profile).**

 **Your opinions, suggestions or even complaints (constructive criticism) are very appreciated.**


	2. Chapter 2

**There you have, a second chapter**

 **Chapter 2**

 **..**

 **..**

The nex morning Garnet was standing in front of the door of Steven's room, waiting.

"Bye Dad!" exclamed Steven in an unusually tired voice.

The door opened and Pearl got in with a heavy-eyed Steven still wearing his banana pajamas

"Good morning Garnet" greeted Steven "Garnet" said Pearl surprised "Is something wrong?"

"No" answered in a deadpan voice that one Steven called a Garnet voice

"Oh" Pearl smiled turning to look at Steven "Come on Steven, I'll prepare your breakfast"

"Pancakes!" exclamed Steven fallowing her to the kitchen, Garnet observed them carefully.

Steven sat down in a chair saying this and that to Pearl while she was cooking, Garnet didn't hear nothing at all, she was in a deep concentration, following her moves

Pearl felt her stare, Garnet's eyes on her, she looked up at her from the mix she was beating. "What?" she asked without raising her voice, It was more pure curiosity.

"Nothing" Garned answered, after a second Pearl went ahead with her work.

"...So..." began Garnet trying to be casual "what did you do last night?"

"Dad and I watched a marathon of movies" said the boy who didn't realized the question wasn't for him.

"He stayed up late with Greg and fell down asleep in his van" answered Pearl slightly annoyed, remembering something she said in a calmed tone "I left you a note" she pointed out with a finger to the fridge.

Garnet and Amethyst indeed had read it "I went to pick up Steven - Pearl" But that wasn't what Garnet wanted to know. What she really wanted to know was why so many branches, divided ways in their possible destinies had appeared out of the nothing. You never know when a tiny change can create such as number of variants in the future and that tiny occurence happened. The consequences could be strange, dangerous and unsuspected but Garnet was specially interested in some infimum.

"and...How is Greg?"

"As usual" she said shrugging, she put a finder under her chin and frowned slightly "Maybe a little frustrated cause he hasn't got to compose for his album, he can't find a sound good enough"

"Uhmhumm" Garnet briefly considered if she should tell Pearl, Garnet calculated the possibilities

 **Probability -30%**

"Pearl" the gem looked at her "I've seen a new future for you, one that...is with Greg"

"What?"

Garnet made good use of her closeness to grab her shoulders "Like Ruby and Sapphire, he is what you have been looking for" Pearl could feel her eyes growing wide, she gaped and her mouth moved trying to utter words "That won't happen! It's a trayectory, this, this is not decided! I won't let it happen"

A bowl of cookies fell down shattering on the ground, a frozen, shokced Steven held a half-bitten cookie in his hand. When had he moved so far away?

 **Probability- 55%**

"Pearl" she looked at Garnet "The future has changed, Greg could be what makes you complete"

"Eh?" Pearl said lifting an eyebrow

"Like He and Rose" all the color abandoned her face, she was pale but now she was a ghost, she shook her head "That can't be!" she was beginning to cry now "It has to be a mistake!" she got out of the room running.

The sound of a glass breaking made Garnet turn to see in another direction, milk was spilled on the wooden ground, Steven was paralyzed, human kids can't suffer heart attacks, right? RIGHT?!

 **Probability-5%**

"Pearl"

"Uhm?" murmured the white gem without put much attention"

"A variant has appeared, It's possible that you..." she stretched a hand, her palm opened "and Greg" she streched the other one "Are mean to be together"

Pearl turned to look at her slowly, then she blinked and smiled a little "Of course It's possible, everything has some opportunity, that's a grade of probability to occur, at some point in the time, but something like that has an extremely short chance, Doesn't it?"

The silent was her only answer and a confirmation, enough to make Pearl's smile wide, "I'm right!" she exclamed glad, "besides I'm sure this is not the first time that the probability has appeared, right?"

The part of Garnet that was Ruby had his jaws in the floor, the part what was Sapphire answered "Just one single time before"

"I knew it!" she put her hands together in kind of an aplause "It doesn't have any importance, It's never going to happen"

"Why not?"

Pearl changed her expression, her smile was disolved in a more quiet one, almost meditative "Cause I don't want this to happen"

A long silent followed her reply, Garnet didn't know how answer to that, but a certain sadness reached her.

One of her eyes glaced to Steven who frowned as if his brain couldn't process what he heard, slowly the peanut butter in his hand slid until shattering on the ground.

Garnet decided that was enough of future vision, she didn't need to see more and the next time when someone's destiny had changed she would tell them in private

"Pearl" the gem looked up to her "last night many new scenaries appeared out of nothing, your future has been rewritten, What did you do last night?"

Pearl froze "I didn't do anything, I just waited for Steven to wake up" her eyes narrowed in her thinking, trying to remember something out of place in her memory, nothing. "Is it very bad?" Pearl pronounced cautiously

"No, Pearl, It was very good, a result extraordinarily rare"

"It's a pity then," her voice sounded like that "It won't happen" she turned her back to Garnet and went ahead with her cooking, her cheerful mood came back just like nothing had happened, like those times when we let the right place and moment pass, nobody can know, what could have brought you joy.

"Yeah" said Garnet softly "It could have been great "

Garnet was sitting at the table with a plate of pancakes, Steven didn't like to eat alone he didn't care if they just observed but Garnet liked her pancakes usually, however just now she was eating them like a machine.

"Why can't she accept a nice fate?" asked Ruby.

"But this is her decision all in all" answered Sapphire.

"But that's not what you really think about it"

"No, It's not. You saw it too, this could make her very happy"

"You're depressed"

"yes, a little"

"Hey, It still could occur"

"Never by Itself, It's almost impossible"

"We knew that already, sometimes...destiny needs a push, you told me so"

"More like a kick" she laughed "that's what YOU said"

"What's the difference? So before we would ask for permission and now we won't " Ruby smiled to Its own wit. "It is in her best interest, for her own good"

"yes," Sapphire agreed slowly "She will be grateful after"

Garnet smiled wide, she was going to use every dirty trick, astute trap and tenebrous manipulation in her book in order to help a friend, Had a better or more just cause? oh, right, helping two friends.

 **...**

 **..**

 **..**

 **.**

 **If you are bored you could read my other story "Lost and found" GregXPearl in my profile.**


End file.
